Waves
by girlonthehill
Summary: Set one summer during college, Reid and Tyler live on the beach and make some new friends. What could possibly ruin such an idyllic summer break? Mostly Tyler/OC, rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the Covenant, though I wish I could have Tyler all to myself. The girls are mine…_

_This chapter is more of a prologue really, but that would mess up the numbering. Let me know what you think!

* * *

  
_

**Waves ~ Chapter 1**

"Come on, man, tell me you can think of a better way to spend our summer?" From anyone else it would have been whining, but Reid didn't whine.

Tyler could picture his best friend on the other end of the line, slouching against something – anything – relaxed and cool as can be.

"Beach, surf, girls, apartment to ourselves... perfection."

"We could do all that at the Hamptons," Tyler reasoned. "There's no reason to fly so far away."

"Yes there is," Reid had an answer for everything. "We go there every year. It's boring. This summer we'll have new girls, better waves and no parents."

"But I really need to…"

"…Get a job, I know," Reid cut across Tyler before he could voice his last objection. "There's a sailing school fifteen minutes from our condo. They have a job lined up and waiting for you."

"What? Reid!" Tyler realized, had realized a while ago in fact, that his protests were useless. When Reid wanted something, Reid got it.

"Thank me later, baby boy. Though I still don't get why you feel the need to earn money. It's called a trust fund for fuck's sake."

"Yeah, whatever. I want my own money so Dad can't tell me how to spend it."

"Fucking parents," Reid chimed in. "That's why we're not going to the Hamptons this year. I told everyone we're volunteering in South America and they practically threw money at me."

"That's…" Tyler began.

"…A brilliant idea. I know. I'm flying to San Jose on the 20th, our flights leave there that night. First class all the way." Reid sighed contentedly. "I love being rich."

Then hung up.

Tyler threw his phone tiredly towards his bed and leaned back in his chair. It was a week before finals and he'd had enough. Stanford was a good university and he was pretty sure that he did want to be an engineer, but after two years of calculus and capacitance… it was enough to drive anyone to madness. Maybe Reid's summer plans were just what he needed. Something to look forward to during the next couple of weeks anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm about to get crazy busy with college, so I may not be able to update for a while. Enjoy this offering and let me know what you think - the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to write/post more!

* * *

_

**Waves ~ Chapter 2**

"You can't say that this isn't perfect," Reid swung an arm wildly to emphasize his point and their car swung equally wildly in response. Tyler rolled his eyes, but silently admitted that yes, it was pretty perfect. They'd spent a night in a hotel in the city, picked up their car – a 4x4 in case they needed to get to any out-of-the-way surf spots - early the next morning and driven the couple of hours along the coast to the small town and best-kept-secret surf beach that was to be their home for the summer. Tyler had no idea how Reid had found out about it, but it was mid-morning and the waves were still rolling in and breaking perfectly a little offshore.

The town was not large, maybe a hundred or so houses spread out along the shore and further up into the rainforest of the hills. They were mostly small, one storey houses, with wide porches and modest cars parked out front. There were some matched buildings that might have been a hotel and a few simple stores along the main street. A lot of the houses looked empty, shut up for the winter still.

The blonde pointed out their apartment as they drove around the bay – terracotta next to the white sand and transparent blue of the shallows. Tyler wondered if it was safe to build houses that close to the water – wasn't there something in the Bible about shifting sands and a firm foundation?

"So the sailing club is the next bay around, over that hill," Reid pointed ahead, a little more sedately this time. "You can take the car 'cos all I have to do is stroll out our front door and onto the beach."

Tyler nodded.

"Apparently it's mostly locals at the moment, but people will start arriving soon. The big waves won't be in til the middle of summer. There's a really good café down there," another gesture, "And a bar on the main street. The condo's serviced so we don't have to worry about any of that shit. We're set, man."

There wasn't much to do except nod as they finally pulled into the attached carport. Tyler opened his door and stretched his legs as he slid out of their SUV. It was warm, definitely summer, but there was a bit of a breeze blowing diagonally out to sea.

"Dude, help," Reid's voice barked from the back of the car. Tyler walked around to yanked his pack out of the trunk and swing it across his shoulders. The pack had served him well around Europe the summer he graduated – the first time he'd really been without the other Sons for any length of time. He lifted Reid's suitcase out and onto the ground and pulled up the handle. They were a well-oiled machine really. Tyler got the bags and Reid got the boards – it had worked this way since they'd turned 16 and Reid's parents had presented him with a car. Neither could remember why, but it worked.

Tyler went in the back way and Reid walked around to the beach front, looking for somewhere to stash the boards. He left Reid's suitcase outside the first bedroom door and dumped his on the bed in the second. Unpacking could come later.

"They stocked the fridge!" Reid called. Tyler wandered back out and along to the open plan kitchen. He could see Reid's legs poking out from behind the fridge door, but not much else.

"Water?" Tyler asked and then reached to catch the bottle that came flying over the top of the door in his general direction.

"You have to go up to the sailing club this afternoon," Reid announced. "Forgot to tell you."

"Thanks, man," Tyler rolled his eyes again. After two years of college Reid was still completely disorganized, and yet somehow everything came together when he remembered it at the last minute.

"Wanna surf first?" Reid stood up and closed the door.

Tyler nodded.

* * *

The town in the next bay over was definitely more worthy of a yacht club. Instead of small cottages there were large white-washed residences, a few even managing mansion proportions. The stores Tyler drove past advertised (tastefully of course) exclusive brand names and imported cuisine. The hotel was high-rise and the cars were expensive.

When he finally pulled into the parking lot of the club, he was unsurprised by the valet who flowed up to open his door.

"I'm actually here about a job," Tyler told him. The man's face fell. Clearly only members should be driving top model Grand Cherokees.

"Staff parking's around the side."

Tyler pulled the 4x4 smoothly around the corner and into a space beside a beat up Ford. As he dropped down from the driver's seat and shut the door he watched a pair of toned legs emerge from the car next to him. He was almost disappointed when knee length shorts prevented a better viewing, but shook himself mentally and managed a smile as the owner of the legs stood up and slammed her own car door.

"Hi," he began.

"Hola," the girl smiled back. "You must be Tyler, right?"

"Sure am. How'd you know?"

"We don't get new staff that often around here. The boss told me there was a new sailing instructor starting and you look the part," she smiled again and Tyler blinked. She was pretty cute. Even dressed in shorts and a fade polo shirt, her black hair tied roughly back in a pony tail, there was something about her. Maybe the wide, brilliant smile?

"Your car looks a bit out of place though," she cocked her head to one side as Tyler snapped back to reality. "Why do you need a job if you can afford a car like that?"

"It's just…" he began.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry," she interrupted him, smile turning to an embarrassed grimace. "I'm being nosy. Bad habit. It's none of my business."

Tyler laughed. "It's fine," he told her. "It's my friend's car. He's a lot happier living off our parents than I am."

"Oh. Fair enough. We should head inside. The boss will be wanting to see us."

They walked together towards the side door.

"What sort of boats do you sail here?" Tyler asked, wanting to make conversation, but also genuinely interested to find out how he'd be spending his summer.

"Well, it's a bit of an all-purpose club actually," the girl told him, scuffing her sneakers through the gravel of the parking lot. "There are a lot of yachts that sail out of here, mostly privately owned. But you and I will be teaching in smaller boats. The club owns eight 470s and eight lasers. A couple of the kids bring their own dinghies too."

"You're a sailing instructor too?" Tyler asked, holding the door open for the girl. She looked a little surprised, but walked ahead of him without a fuss.

"Yep. It'll be you and me most days. Jose and Giselle help some days if we have a lot of lessons booked." She led him along a hallway carpeted in deep blue to a door marked 'Admiral'.

Tyler almost bumped into her as she paused and turned back to him.

"You realize we're going to be glorified babysitters teaching bratty kids all summer, don't you?"

He nodded. "I figured there wouldn't be a lot of adults signing up for dinghy lessons."

"Good. Just as long as you know. I'm Nina by the way."


	3. Chapter 3

_Big thanks to my lovely beta greyhaven11._

_Also, I love reviews! There will be more postings if there are more reviews! I want to know what you all think, even if you don't like it.

* * *

  
_

**Waves ~ Chapter 3**

The music playing in the bar was unfamiliar, but the barman understood their beer requests easily enough. Reid handed over his credit card to start a tab and the two young men wove through the crowd to the pool tables. Tyler protested as they waited for a table to open up.

"The whole point of me getting a job was not living off our parents' credit cards!"

"Gees, chill. You can pay next time if you really want," Reid glanced around the room. "Anyway, see any talent?"

Tyler followed Reid's gaze. The girls were all beautiful, mostly dark eyed and glossy haired, though there were a couple of blondes.

In the middle of the dance floor, the tall red-haired girl really stood out as she danced with her dark-haired friend. A carefree smile lit her face, and when she twirled and lifted her hands her hair spun out around her. Reid had noticed her too, and was tapping his chin thoughtfully with his fingers.

"Not really in the mood for pool," he told Tyler. "Think I'm gonna dance a bit."

He drained his beer and set it down on the edge of the table, ignoring the players' protests. Tyler finished his drink, but when he looked around Reid had already sidled up to the red-head and taken one of her hands. She seemed happy enough to switch dance partners. Tyler moved to join his friend, finding the rhythm of the music easily despite its unfamiliarity. The girl who had been dancing with Reid's new partner was twisting along by herself when Tyler took her hand and spun her around. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Tyler!"

"Nina!" he smiled at her, hoping the surprise of seeing someone he knew didn't register on his face. She smiled back and took his other hand, moving her hips and guiding him through the simple steps that fit perfectly with the music.

It was too loud to talk, and for a while Tyler was concentrating on following Nina's increasingly complex moves. It didn't take long to relax into the rhythm of the music though, and his smile soon matched hers as they twisted and stepped and spun their way around their little space on the dance floor.

She was dressed in dark jeans, black shirt and low heels, with her hair pulled back in a messy twist - casual and classy at the same time. She danced as if she'd been doing it all her life, so in tune with the rhythm that it seemed that she must be creating it. Tyler discovered that it was a lot of fun just to enjoy the music and let the rhythm course through him.

After a couple of songs he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Drink?" Reid shouted in his ear.

Tyler led Nina off the dance floor, following Reid and the red-head towards the bar. The music was still loud, but they were far enough from the speakers to hear each other.

"Do you come here often?" Tyler asked.

"That sounded a whole lot like a pickup line!" Nina laughed. "But yeah, it's the best place in town to dance."

"You two know each other?" Reid asked, setting down four glasses of beer.

"Sorry, man," Tyler said. "Nina, this is Reid, my friend I told you about. Reid, this is Nina, she works at the yacht club."

Reid nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Nina flashed a smile at him. "And it looks like you've already met my friend Sarah?"

Reid turned back to his dance partner. "Sarah? You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name. You kinda remind me…"

"Ok, ew," Nina laughed.

Sarah raised an amused eyebrow. "That's a strange line, blondie," she quipped. "I don't know any girl who'd be flattered to remind you of your grandmother."

"And yet he's been using the same line since high school," Tyler informed the girls.

Reid seemed unfazed by the banter, taking a nonchalant swallow of his drink before rejoining the conversation.

"So," he began, eyes on Sarah. "Can you two gorgeous ladies give us the local scoop? What's there to do when the waves aren't rolling in?"

"I'm afraid I can't be of much help," Sarah laughed. Her eyes twinkled when she laughed, Tyler noticed. "I'm just staying with Nina for the summer. She's the local."

"There's some other stuff to do," Nina told Reid. "This place is always good at night. Crowded sometimes, but good. You can go hiking up in the hills, or out to the old lighthouse on the point. But the waves will be around pretty much all summer."

"Do you live here year round?" Tyler asked.

"Not any more. Sarah and I are at UC San Diego, so I only come home for the breaks."

"Pretty awesome place to come home to," Reid commented.

"Yeah, I like it," Nina smiled. "Hey, we're having a sort of barbecue Saturday evening. You guys should come. Meet some locals. There'll be dancing?"

"Sounds good to me," Reid decided for both of them, as usual.

"Cool. You know the store? There's a road goes off toward the hills there. Our house is the pale blue one, near the end of the road. There'll be people there, and loud music. Come whenever, but we usually start eating at sunset."

"Should we bring anything?" Tyler asked.

"Just your gorgeous selves," Sarah winked at him and Nina laughed.

"Anyway, we should probably head home soon," Nina told Sarah.

"So early?" Reid asked.

"It's after midnight, you party animal," Sarah scolded. "Besides, Nina has church in the morning."

"Church?" A hint of shock tinged Reid's casual question.

"Yup. Old white building with a steeple? You probably passed it on your way here." Nina smiled at him. "It's really cool. You should come sometime."

"Ah, no thanks. Another time maybe."

"No worries. It's totally up to you. But we do have to go," Nina looked at Sarah who nodded.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you two ladies," Reid's charm was back in place as he helped Sarah on with her jacket.

"Nice to meet you guys as well," Sarah replied. "I'm sure we'll be seeing more of you."

"Don't forget Saturday," Nina told the guys as she and Sarah backed through the crowd towards the door.

And then they were gone.

"Church?" Reid asked Tyler this time.

"Apparently."

"But it sounded like just Nina."

"Yeah."

"We should definitely still go to that barbecue then. Sarah's hot. We just have to steer clear of the witch hunting Christian."

"That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"Historically, not at all."

"And since when have you cared about history? That was your favorite class to sleep through."

"Whatever. Just don't go getting to close to her."


End file.
